Beast Wars: Transformers (video game)
Beast Wars: Transformers is a third-person shooting game released for the Sony PlayStation platform in 1997. It was later ported to the PC platform in 1998. Players picked their side and sent their Transformers on missions against both the opposing side and the extra-dimensional Skriix aliens. Gameplay The Beast Wars video game is a basic third-person shooter, with the added gameplay mechanic of being able to switch between a character's robot and beast modes. In each campaign, the player has a choice between a roster of characters, each with different statistics that make them better suited for certain tasks and less useful for others. Among the variable stats are endurance, energon resistance, running speed and firepower. A character's endurance influences the size of their health bar, determining how many hits they can take before being downed by enemy fire. The energon resistance stat influences the size of the character's energon resistance bar, which automatically becomes depleted at different rates, depending on the area's energon radiation levels. While some areas are devoid of energon radiation (usually when enclosed in an urban area), others are so saturated with energon radiation that even the largest of energon resistance meters becomes depleted in a matter of minutes. The energon crystals visually representing the substance in each stage are however not directly tied in to this game mechanic. They are merely decorative elements of the environment, and though undoubtedly meant to be indicative of which locations are most dangerous for energon exposure, often do not do this element of story-telling justice. This is most likely due to a game design oversight. While in robot mode, players must be careful not to let their character's energon resistance meter become depleted, lest they begin steadily taking damage in consequence. While in beast mode, a character is shielded from energon radiation and their energon resistance replenishes itself, albeit very slowly. The Health Energy is recovered with a "First-Aid Cross" icon, usually dropped from bigger ships after shooting them down, but also found around levels. A character's running speed not only influence how quickly a character moves on foot, but also has a direct correlation with a character's leaping capabilities. Faster characters are capable of clearing longer distances. All characters run faster and leap farther while in beast mode. Due to oversights in game design, some characters are incapable of completing certain levels, due to the fact that some of them are incapable of making leaps necessary to reach the end of said level. A character's firepower statistic is only applicable to their robot modes, as none of the characters have any attacks while in beast mode, no matter how fearsome is the beast in question. A character's firepower influences how much damage is dealt to enemy units for each shot fired from their basic weapon. There is however no "cool down time" between each shot fired, allowing a fast enough player to mash the fire button quickly enough to spam the screen with shots, all but neutralizing the difference between characters when it comes to this statistic. This combined with the fact that a character's aim locks automatically onto enemy units when they wander into sight allows a fast enough player to dispatch hordes of enemy units at a time, given they are also quick enough to dodge incoming fire simultaneously. Each character also has a more powerful attack that can be charged and fired for more damage than their regular attack, accessible once the player has collected the appropriate power-up in each stage. The Main Gun Power-up looks like a "Red Microchip". The Main Gun breaks through blocked paths when collected, also it makes regular shots stronger. The Lock-On Shot upgrade is a "Blue Microchip". Hold main fire button, lock-on, then release to fire. The Special Chargeable attack, is a Smart Bomb, it's power-up icon is a "Missile". You can gather 3 "slots" worth of each weapon power up. The Smart Bomb weapon, up to three can be stored at a time. An additional minor difference between each character is how long it takes them to transform from one form to the other. This is noteworthy due to the player often finding themselves suddenly under heavy fire and needing to retaliate quickly, and being in control of a character with a shorter transformation sequence can often mean the difference between completing or failing a mission. If a character is defeated over the course of a stage, the mission is considered failed and must be tried again from the beginning. The character is also lost for good, unless the player can find a "rescue" icon in a level and complete the resultant rescue mission. The Rescue Icon appears as a "Yellow Microchip with Wings". During a rescue mission, the player must employ one of the airborne characters at their disposal to destroy enemy units and collect "Red Microchip" icons. If the player succeeds in defeating the large ship at the end of the rescue mission, the rescued character is returned to their roster. Plot A small group of Maximals and Predacons crash-land on a planet, similar to Earth when Dinosaurs ruled the planet.Beast Wars: Transformers Video Game Website http://web.archive.org/web/20000816230906/http://www.transformers.com/story.html The Predacons have stolen the Golden Disk, an artifact that will lead them to a large supply of Energon, fuelling their dreams of conquest unless the Maximals stop them. Due to the high level of Energon present on the planet, both factions need to adopt beast forms in order to shield themselves from the Energon’s radiation. The battle on the primitive, Energon-rich planet rages on, and each Transformer of both both factions settle in distinct areas on the planet. They each also come to possess their own base, protected by an army of drones. The situation is further complicated by the arrival of the inter-dimensional aliens, the Skriix, forcing both factions to take arms against this new threat. Maximal Campaign Urban Area Retaliation Rhinox's base has been taken over by the Predacon's chief scientist, Tarantulas, who has reprogrammed its defences Recapturing this location, the "Urban" area, is the Maximal's first mission. The Maximal enters by cover of night the small, Cybertron-esque city. Once inside, he must bypass electrical barriers and evade fire from stationary artillery towers and a variety of drones. The Skriix are also already infesting the area, their large "Scorpion" units being occasionally encountered. Surmounting these obstacles, the Maximal completes the first phase of his mission by destroying a large "Centaur-bot" drone. Perimeter Defence As day breaks, the Maximal further works his way through Rhinox's base. Tarantulas has retreated to the base's perimeter, and the Maximal's mission is now to destroy the remaining forces within the base and to secure the area. To do so, the Maximal navigates through a network of exhaust vents, the gaseous expulsions from which causes him severe damage if he allows himself to be hit. Nearing the base’s perimeter also means being exposed to Energon radiation more frequently, limiting his time in robot mode. After defeating three more of the "Centaur-bot" drones, the mission moves to its final phase. Spider's Lair When Tarantulas attacked Rhinox's base, the Predacon was able to procure sensitive data. In order to prevent the Predacons from using this information against them, the Maximal is tasked to enter Tarantulas's underground lair and eliminate him. Avoiding seemingly-bottomless pits by using Tarantulas's own webbing as bridges and large cocoons as platform, Tarantulas is found, alone at a large computer module. After engaging him in combat, the Maximal shoots Tarantulas until the Predacon collapses to the ground and promptly explodes. Desert Area Powerlines It comes to the Maximal's attention that Scorponok has begun a mining operation in the desert, actively harming the environment in the process. In order to rectify this, the Maximal is sent to destroy Scorponok's Transport Tower and his Energon Prospector Ships. The Maximal arrives at a stone ravine near Scorponok's base near twilight. There, new breeds of Skriix are encountered, including units that resemble armless Velociraptor''s, and large organic mounds that regularly birth slithering snake-like units. The Maximal enters the base proper by destroying a key defence tower, makes his way through the base's defences and destroys the first of the Energon Prospector ships, completing the first phase of this mission. Search and Destroy Despite the Maximal's success so far, scans indicate a Predacon presence still active in the desert. The large quantities of Energon being processed are too big a threat to be ignored, and it is decided Scorponok must be stopped. Braving deeper into the arid landscape, the Maximal continues to encounter drones, Prospector units and the occasional Skriix. Transformation capabilities are once again impeded by the high concentration of Energon in this area. The second phase of this mission comes to an end when the Maximal encounters Scorponok's giant purple mechanical scorpion drone, and destroys it. Desert Stronghold Scorponok has retreated to within the confounds of his base to rebuild his personal army. As the base is protected by an ion force field, the Maximal must first destroy the shield generators before being able to confront Scorponok himself. Once within the base, the Maximal travels deeper underground and is assaulted by Scorponok. The mission is complete once the Maximal kills his assailant. Polluted Area Polluted Zone A stasis pod has recently landed in the polluted zone; an area that has become highly unstable due to the last war that took place here. Energon levels are especially high in this area, making it difficult to remain in robot mode for anything but a very short period of time. This whole area is a maze of pipes snaking in and out of the ground and the artificial structures that populate the landscape. Entering the polluted zone to rescue the pod, the Maximal is welcomed by rainy skies… and more enemy units of course. Key among these are colossal Skriix units unlike anything encountered before. These large crawling brutes breathe fire and cause much more damage than any of the other previous breeds. A variant on the previously encountered snake-like Skriix abound as well, more heavily armoured than those seen in the previous areas. Despite the escalating danger, the Maximal completes the first phase of his excursion to the polluted zone by reaching the stasis pod. At this point, a new Maximal merges from the pod... The Skriix Rattrap emerges from the stasis pod, and joins the Maximal ranks. With this development, the Maximal's mission is updated; this area must be cleansed of the Skriix infestation, and Inferno's forces must be driven out of the polluted zone. By navigating around the nearby dilapidated structures and bypassing Inferno's defences, the Maximal must root out every enemy unit to complete the second phase of this mission. Making his way through the area, the Maximal is assaulted by many flying units, and eventually finds himself nearing a volcanic crater. Awaiting him in this region is a large jet-type drone, which transforms into a large robot with as of yet unsurpassed levels of endurance. When the Maximal emerges victorious from the ensuing firefight, the current mission phase is considered completed. Inferno Attack The area now clear of both Inferno's forces and the Skriix menace, the Maximal proceeds deeper into the volcanic crater with one last task for this mission. It has come to the Maximals' attention that Inferno is performing scientific experiments on Skriix specimens, which could prove disastrous if the Predacon is left to his own devices. The Maximals decide it is time to put an end to Inferno, forever halting his probes into the planet-destroying Skriix. Spiralling down the path deeper into Inferno's volcanic stronghold, dispatching what few defences the Predacon has left at his disposal, the Maximal finally encounters Inferno himself waiting atop his lab. The Predacon takes to the air and begins to bombard the Maximal with firepower. Once Inferno is destroyed, the final phase of the Polluted Area mission is complete. Volcanic Area Proximity Alert Though the Predacons have suffered heavy losses, they still possess enough forces to pose a serious threat to the Maximals, and prepare an assault on the ''Axalon itself. The Maximal must take care to defend the downed ship, and is called upon to secure the area. Patrolling around the area, the Maximal encounters several new Predacon drones, including giant mechanical, four-legged, purple, spider-like drones that can detach their "abdomen" section, allowing this segment to hover over to the Maximal and explode kamikaze-style. Flying, manta-ray shaped drones also encroach into Maximal territory, and must be destroyed while simultaneously avoiding falling into the river of lava that flows near the Axalon. The Predacons have also set up few more primitive traps, rolling giant boulders downhill to crush the Maximal, and booby-trapping a rickety wooden bridge for it to collapse as the Maximal crosses it. As this prevents the Maximal from retracing his steps back to the Axalon, he must push forward, traversing rivers of lava by hopping onto gravity-defying boulders, until he reaches a volcanic crater. Within the crater is the Predacon's latest weapon; a humanoid drone either covered or made of lava. The Lava-bot engages the Maximal in the treacherous environment, hurling fireballs, which the Maximal must avoid while also being mindful of the lava on the ground. Defeating the lava-bot concludes this phase of the mission. Counter Strike The Predacons' forces are weakening, with Megatron's armies running low on drone units. The Maximal's mission is updated in light of these developments; advance into Predacon territory, and gain access to their ship. To reach said ship, the Maximal must travel long winding rocky paths, bypass rivers of lava and avoid more rolling boulder traps. Though few drone units patrol the area, many of them are formidable, and the Maximal must defeat Terrorsaur in order to complete this stage of their mission. The airborne Predacon is quick and strafes the Maximal erratically, but falls just the same to enough firepower. Supreme Victory Megatron's offensive forces have been eliminated, and entry to the Predacon ship has been secured. However, the defences within the base are an unknown factor, and the Maximals deem that they could still hinder their efforts to defeat Megatron once and for all. The Maximal is sent in to locate and destroy Megatron as a final mission. Now within the vast and (mostly) vacant Predacon base, the Maximal has few units to contend against. A few strategically placed auto-guns and steam vents impede his progress nonetheless. The Maximal must puzzle out where Megatron is hiding within his base, and must make sense of a series of teleporting pads to progress, as well as hop atop of metal cages dangling from the ceiling to bypass a large lava pit. Once the Maximal locates Megatron isolated atop an elevated platform, the showdown between the two begins. Megatron makes use of several large metal crates to hide behind, while running around frantically and delivering laser blasts towards the Maximal. When Megatron is defeated, he collapses to the ground, expired, signalling the end of the Beast Wars. The Predacons now defeated, Optimus Primal declares the galaxy free of war, thanks to the Maximals. Rattrap exclaims that the Maximals survived and are still the baddest! ("Yeeeeeeaaaah!") Rescue Missions The Maximals are able to launch a rescue mission in the event one of their teammates have been captured by the enemy. After flying through flocks of Predacon aerial drones, fields of hover-mines, and swarms of flying Skriix units, the Maximal arrives at their target: an large enemy vessel with flame decals. By blasting off the ship’s wings and engines, the prisoner within is rescued and the ship explodes. Game Over In the event that all Maximal troops are defeated in combat, the Maximals are subjected to several powerful explosions before being forced to retreat, wounded and demoralized, back to the Axalon. Predacon Campaign Urban Area Night Attack The Maximal Rhinox, has expanded his heavily fortified base within easy reach of Tarantulas's lair, prompting the Predacons to invade and neutralize this threat. The Predacon is sent into the desert area, and begin working his way through the base's defences The obstacles are many, including free-roaming Skriix aliens, resembling enormous scorpions, and a variety of drone units under Rhinox's command. Most frequently encountered are small flying units armed with a single cannon, and large lumbering semi-humanoid automatons, that use their enormous forearms to move about and attack. Entering the outer-limits of the base, the Predacon must avoid falling into streams of mysterious green liquid which prove fatal to the touch. Moving in further, the Predacon enters a station built upon a river of clear water, the entryway to the inner section of Rhinox's base. Once inside, the first phase of the Predacon's mission is complete. Energy Source Though the Predacon's progress into Rhinox's sanctum has forced the Maximal to retreat deeper within his base, the Predacon must take a slight detour before pressing on. A massive mobile energy source has been detected outside the base, and must be investigated. Making his way through more of the previously encountered drones and Skriix, the Predacon must now equally be careful to avoid being blown to smithereens by the turrets planted densely atop the cliff sides that fire down into the rocky valleys and canyons the Predacon navigates through. Nearing the source of the energy detected previously, the Predacon enters a section of Rhinox's base; a veritable metropolis, with enormous skyscrapers dominating the sky-line, several layers of roads and bridges interconnecting them, and more defences to conquer. Upon reaching the energy source, it is revealed what was detected is in actuality an enormous humanoid mech unit, stylized to look like Rhinox itself. The titanic drone must be destroyed in order to complete the second phase of the Predacon's mission. Heart of the City The Predacon recovers a powerful energy cell from the downed mech unit, and proceeds with the intent of eliminating Rhinox and stealing the technology he has developed for use in the Predacon cause. Rhinox's city base proves to be multi-layered, and the Predacon must trek down several layers to pursue his prey. Eliminating the last remaining defences, and carefully avoiding the deadly streams of green liquid once more, the Predacon confronts Rhinox deep underground within the city-base. Destroying Rhinox after the ensuing fire-fight completes the final phase of the Predacon's mission. Desert Area Advance Forces Cheetor's mining operation in the Desert Area is deemed a threat, and the Predacon is sent on a mission to deal with it. One key drone that must be eliminated is the "Rock Blaster" unit. Destroying this unit is the first objective in the Predacon's desert mission, but to reach it the Predacon must first contend with swarms of smaller flying units, which are particularly populous in Cheetor's territory. Fighting through a variety of flying drones through the narrow corridors of the desert ravines, the Predacon finally reaches their objective, and must destroy the Rock Blaster. The bipedal, shovel-handed drone begins the battle on the ground, but quickly takes to the air and blasts away at the Predacon while constantly flanking his position. Once the drone is destroyed, the Predacon is free to move on to the next phase of the desert mission. Mining Machine Observing the Energon-richness of the area, the Predacons decide to eliminate Cheetor's operation, and annex the territory. The Predacon is tasked to plant a bomb within Cheetor's mining plant. Retrieving an explosive device from a nearby station, and making his way through many units hidden beneath the desert sands, the Predacon finally reaches the target. In order to gain access to the machine's inner mechanism, where the bomb must be planted, the machine must be first activated, forcing the Predacon to dodge large boulders as they tumble down the machine's various conveyor belts. After the bomb is properly placed, the Predacon must clear the bomb's blast radius before the device detonates, completing the mission. Cheetor's Base The Predacons' resources have been increased significantly thanks to the completion of the previous mission phase. In order to secure the area permanently however, Cheetor himself must be eliminated. The journey to Cheetor's inner sanctum is a short one, but still riddled with danger nonetheless. In addition to an increasing number of Skriix aliens in the vicinity, Cheetor's turrets and aerial drone constantly barrage the Predacon with firepower. But once they have been bypassed, the Predacon need only circumvent the energon-filled moat via floating platform to behold Cheetor's central base of operation; a large stone structure, with two large stone sphinxes bearing Cheetor's facial likeness flanking the entrance. Once inside, the firefight between the Maximal and the Predacon commence, and once Cheetor is downed, the Predacon's mission is considered a success. Polluted Area Stasis Pod The Maximals have detected a stasis pod in the Polluted Area. The Predacons plan to reach it first, and claim the Transformer within. The Predacon is sent to secure the pod, but is forced to do so with limited time spent in robot-form, due to the area's high Energon radiation. The Wasteland With Blackarachnia now added to the Predacon ranks, the Predacons' attention shift to the alien life forms infesting the planet. Due to fear that the Maximals might somehow use the aliens' power against them, Megatron decides to eliminate the nearby Maximal forces. The Predacon is tasked with completing this objective. Kill Dinobot After experimenting on the aliens, it has been deemed that they are of no use to the Predacons. However, they have caused damage to Dinobot's forces. This opens an opportunity for the Predacon to eliminate Dinobot while he is vulnerable. Volcanic Area Commendable Tactics The Maximals are retaliating, and their forces advancing upon the Predacons' ship. The Predacon is tasked with eliminating the incoming threat. Exiting the Darksyde, the Predacon faces new Maximal drone units, notably Optimus Primal's Gorilla-bots, who use powerful seismic attacks to disorient the Predacon, bomber ships, and an enormous vessel that appears in a flash of light. Though tougher than previously encountered enemies, all of these drone units still fall to enough firepower, if the Predacon is able to avoid their fire while hopping along the stone pillars protruding from the nearby river of lava. The Final Confrontation Optimus Primal's forces having been repulsed from Predacon territory, Megatron orders a counter-attack. The Predacon presses-on into Maximal territory for a final assault. The Axalon With his troops in disarray, Optimus Primal is now vulnerable. The Predacon is sent in to assassinate the Maximal leader. With the Maximals eliminated, Megatron waxes on about his plans for Cybertron and the Galaxy at large. The Predacons then proceed to fly their ship back to Cybertron, destroy a few of the planet's satellites, rain fiery death upon a Cybertronian city, and explode an entire hemisphere. Rescue Missions In the event that a Predacon soldier is brought into Maximal custody, the Predacon must navigate through incoming Maximal air drones, asteroid fields and hover mines before intercepting the Maximal transport ship. Attacking it from above, and destroying the ship's turrets, air-intake mechanism and tail fins before downing the ship itself, allows for the captured Predacon to be rescued. Game Over In the event that all Predacon forces are downed in combat, Optimus Primal's forces systematically brutalize the Predacons, leaving Megatron in pieces and his troops bullet-riddled, scrapped and exploded. Characters Category:Video games